Waiting For You
by TemptingFate
Summary: When Jess doesn't follow Rory to the bridge after the Dance Marathon the road to each other becomes bumpier and Shane doesn't make it any easier. Last Chapter
1. Making An Exception

Disclaimer: I don't own anything dealing with Gilmore Girls except for the plot of this story.  
  
This is my first Gilmore Girl fan fiction. Please read and review!  
  
-Prologue-  
  
Rory Gilmore felt the hot tears stream down her cheeks and fall off the edge of her face. Without bothering to wipe them away, she stared out into the darkness, her blue eyes seeing nothing. Her feet hung over the edge of the bridge. Their bridge. She had thought he would be there. That he would come. However, the night was eerily silent and she was utterly alone with her own thought. Her head was telling her that she deserved it. After all she had put him through he had no reason to still care, but her heart refused to give up hope. When Dean had broken up with her at the Dance Marathon her eyes had immediately found Jess'. Maybe she really was delusional, but she thought she had seen something there. Something that said he was feeling the same way. But here she was, sitting on an old bridge at six in the morning, and he wasn't coming. No one was coming.  
  
Finally, she forced herself to her feet and took one last look around. She should go back to the dance and find her mother. A small smile found it's way to her face as she imagined Lorelai's reaction to returning from getting her heel fixed and finding Rory gone, her dream of beating Kirk ruined, or at least put on hold until the next year. When she reached town the memories of earlier flooded back, Dean had dumped her, claiming she had feelings for Jess, and everyone had watched. Feeling the need to crawl into a hole and die, she opted for her house, her bed. Slowly walking up the driveway, she saw the lights were on. For once in her life, she didn't feel like talking to her mom. Quickly she crept to her bedroom window and climbed in. Without bothering to even change she slipped under her covers and welcomed the sleep the quickly claimed her.  
  
-Chapter 1-  
  
Rory squeezed her eyes shut in a futile attempt to block out the bright sun. Before she could fall back asleep, her door was flung open dramatically. "Do you realize you've slept the day away?" Opening one eyelid a crack, Rory groaned as she saw the clock on her nightstand read 1:17. "Are you sick?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Hurt?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Were you abducted by aliens last night?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I see." Pausing for a brief moment, Lorelai faked relief. "Good, that's good. It just makes me wonder though.where were you? I don't get it, I feed you, raise you, protect you, and above all love you and the first chance you get you abandon me. Do you know what it feels like to watch Kirk win.again?"  
  
Realizing she would have to talk to her mom, Rory rolled onto her back and opened her eyes. "I'm sorry."  
  
"I know you are. You're always sorry when you make a mistake. I'm not looking for apologies, I want an explanation. And let me tell you missy, it had better be good."  
  
She felt the tears welling up behind her eyelids again. Taking a deep breath, she fought them back, she was sick of crying. "Dean broke up with me." Her voice cracked slightly.  
  
"Oh, baby." Her mom's face instantly softened. "What happened?"  
  
Pushing herself into a sitting position, Rory sighed loudly. "It was awful. We were dancing, waiting for you to come back, and I don't know, Mom. He just broke up with me, in front of everyone." She wasn't quite sure why she left Jess out of the story, but she couldn't bring herself to tell her mom about it. Especially knowing how Lorelai felt about him.  
  
Crawling in bed next to her daughter, Lorelai wrapped her arms around Rory. "I'm so sorry. I know how much you love Dean." Rory simply nodded and snuggled closer to her mother. "It's going to be ok though. Boyfriends come and go." Her voice trailed off thoughtfully. "I know just what you need."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ice-cream. Better yet.coffee! And lots of it. I'm thinking one or two pots."  
  
Rory couldn't help, but get caught up in her mom's excitement over the hot liquid. "Ok."  
  
"Get up and get dressed."  
  
Blinking in confusion, Rory shoved the covers back and got to her feet. "What? Why?"  
  
"We're going to Luke's. You're in enough pain, child, I will not add to it by forcing you to drink my coffee."  
  
A feeling of dizziness washed over her at the mention of Luke's. Jess would be there. She forced a smile, realizing that if she refused her mom would get suspicious. "Alright, I'll meet you downstairs in five."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Rory stopped abruptly outside of Luke's dinner, her eyes fixed on something inside. "Luke resents all the coffee we drink, I don't think he's gonna make a special trip out here just to serve us."  
  
Lorelai's voice barely registered. Through the window, she could make out Jess and Shane going at it like they always did. Jess was backed up against the counter, with Shane's arms around his neck. Lorelai followed Rory's gaze and rolled her eyes. "Those two need to get a room." She gave her head a little shake and grabbed the door handle. "Come on. Inside. Mommy needs coffee."  
  
Taking a shaky breath, Rory commanded her feet to move. "Luke!" Lorelai called loudly. "We have arrived." Luke came from the back, looking grumpy.  
  
"I missed you at breakfast." He grabbed two mugs before either girl placed their order.  
  
"You did? That's so sweet. I never knew you looked forward to my morning visits."  
  
"When I said I missed you, I just meant I noticed you weren't here, which is strange for you. Don't read to much into it."  
  
Lorelai nodded. "Of course. Let's just pretend you're telling the truth for now. Is it too late to order breakfast? Because for once I'm not the one who overslept." She nodded at her silent daughter. "She had a rough night."  
  
"I heard." Luke replied. "I'm willing to make an exception on the breakfast rule. What can I get you?"  
  
"Hmmm." Lorelai pondered to herself. "Pancakes, but only if you'll add some chocolate chips and bacon, but only if they're extra crispy."  
  
"Fine, but only if you promise not to call me when your arteries are clogged at 50."  
  
"And people say you're not funny."  
  
Luke ignored her. "What can I get for you, Rory?" When his question was answered by silence, he tried again. "Rory?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, right. Just bacon and eggs for me."  
  
Luke glanced over at Jess and Shane. "Hey Jess! Knock it off."  
  
Releasing Shane, he turned. His eyes met Rory's briefly, but she turned away. "I'm out of here, Jess." Shane's voice whined, when she realized she no longer had all his attention.  
  
"Whatever." He shrugged and walked behind the counter. "Rory." He stated simply.  
  
"Jess."  
  
"Lorelai."  
  
"Jess."  
  
Luke came and set their plates down in front of them. "I thought breakfast ended at eleven."  
  
"It does. But sometimes exceptions can be made."  
  
"Right." Jess glanced one more time at Rory and headed for the door.  
  
"I have to go too." Rory said quickly.  
  
"What about the coffee?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Drink it without me."  
  
"Duh! You don't have to give me permission, but don't you want some?"  
  
"I have something I need to take care of. I'll get coffee later." Before her mom could respond, she was out the door.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Exiting the diner, she hurried around the corner, but stopped when she saw his retreating form. "Jess!" She called after him.  
  
He turned, but didn't approach her. For moments, they simply stared at each other. 


	2. I Should Be Going

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but my plot.  
  
A/N: Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed my story. It means a lot to me. Oh, and I can take a little criticism if anyone has some to dish out! LoL  
  
-Chapter 2-  
  
"Jess." Rory repeated when he had finally turned and looked at her. She felt her nerves starting to get the better of her. Clasping her hands in front of her she struggled to find something, anything, to say.  
  
"Did you want something, Rory?" Jess asked when she remained silent. He eyed her carefully as she fidgeted ever so slightly.  
  
"I.um."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"How's Shane?" As soon as the words left her mouth, she wished she hadn't said them. Shane? She asked herself silently. Why bring her up when you chased to him out her to.she had she chased him out here to do?  
  
"She's good." He forced himself not to smirk. Maybe everything Dean had said had been right. As soon as the thought entered his mind, he pushed it away. It wasn't even possible.  
  
"That's good." Her words brought him out of his thoughts and back to reality.  
  
"Is that all you wanted?"  
  
Rory lowered her gaze to the ground. Before she could respond she felt someone approaching from behind her. Turning slightly she saw Dean a few feet away. "Blissfully happy yet?" He asked coldly.  
  
"Dean." Rory began, but was cut off.  
  
"It's ok, Rory. You want him and he wants you. You never hid it before, why would you start now after we've broken up?"  
  
"We're not together." Her voice was small and quiet.  
  
"It's only a matter of time." Brushing past her, he stopped in front of Jess. "What are you waiting for? She's all yours, man." And with that said, he was gone.  
  
Rory couldn't bring herself to turn around. She couldn't face Jess after what Dean had said to her. "He's a jerk." Jess' voice came from right behind her and she could feel his closeness.  
  
"No he's not." Crossing her arms over her chest, she still refused to turn around.  
  
"Even after what he's said and done, you still defend him. Amazing."  
  
Spinning around quickly, she found brown eyes staring straight at her. She frowned slightly. Jess was one of the few people she couldn't read. Even his eyes gave away nothing. Instead of dwelling on the run in with Dean, she changed the subject slightly. "I went to the bridge last night." She told him, her eyes searching his face for a reaction that never came.  
  
"Huh."  
  
"I hate it when you do that."  
  
He was tempted to utter the syllable in reply, but decided against it. "I had to take Shane home."  
  
She simply nodded. "Huh."  
  
"I hate it when you do that." He teased, a small and rare smile forming on his face.  
  
"Now you know how it feels." They lapsed into a comfortable silence.  
  
"I should go." Jess took a step backwards, but before he could move any farther away, Rory's hand reached out and grabbed his. Both let their gaze rest on their joined hands for a moment.  
  
"There was a reason I followed you out here." She admitted. His eyes had raised to look at her face, but hers remained fixed on their hands. When he didn't reply, she continued. "I defended Dean when you called him a jerk because.because everything he said is true. I can't exactly fault him for being honest now can I? Especially considering that I'm the one with an honesty problem. I couldn't really expect him to just sit back and watch while I struggled with my feelings for someone, someone who wasn't him. I don't blame him for breaking up with me. I would have done it a long time ago if I were him."  
  
"Rory." Jess tried to interrupt, but she wouldn't let him, instead she continued on as if he hadn't spoken at all.  
  
"It isn't fair. What I did to you, to him, to myself even. I lied. Not intentionally, but it was a lie none the less. I kissed you at Sookie's wedding and then I ran. I ran from you and went off to Washington and never contacted you. Even though I tried. I wrote you letters, but I ended up throwing them all away. And then I came back and expected things to be the same as they were when I left, but you were with Shane. It shouldn't have bothered me, but it did. A lot. And now I'm going to unfair to you again and put you on the spot. Do you lover her?" She finally stopped for a breath and forced herself to look at him. "Jess?" Her voice came out as a whisper as she prompted him to answer her question.  
  
But he didn't. "I should go." He repeated and gently pulled his hand away from hers. Watching him walk away, Rory felt as if someone had punched her hard in the stomach.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Rory slowly made her way back into Luke's. Her mother was still sitting at the counter, downing her second cup off coffee and complaining to Luke about how Kirk just had to rub it in that he had won again. "He needs to get a life. It's just a town dance competition." Rory slouched down beside her mother and listened quietly.  
  
"Do you ever listen to yourself?" Luke inquired.  
  
"Yes," Lorelai answered quickly. "I'm not obsessing. I'm simply complaining about his obsessing. There's a difference."  
  
"No there's not."  
  
"Yes there is." She turned towards her daughter. "Isn't there a difference?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. Big difference. Luke can I have my coffee now?"  
  
He frowned slightly at her, but poured her a cup. "Everything ok, babe?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Fine. I just had to take care of something and now it's taken care of."  
  
"Right." Lorelai paused. "You know I don't like to pry, but what did you have to take care of?" "Something." Rory answered, taking a big gulp from the mug Luke set in front of her.  
  
"Right, right. Of course. Something. But did this something, have a name?"  
  
"Mom, I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Fine, I'm letting it drop. For now."  
  
"Thanks, mom." She finished her cup in record time. "More please?"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Jess finished circling the tiny town of Star's Hollow for the fourth time. He ended up where he had every other. In front of the Gilmore house. Even now, he wasn't sure why he had pulled away from Rory. His heart had been telling him to stay, to kiss her and believe her. But his head had been the deciding factor. He couldn't let her hurt him again. Turning, he headed to someone who would never hurt him.  
  
Shaking off all thoughts of Rory, he raised a hand to knock. "Coming." A voice from inside called. "Hey Jess." Shane quickly greeted and pulled him close for a kiss. She pulled her lips away from his long enough to mutter, "My parents aren't home." Then she pulled him into her room and slammed the door. Reluctantly, Jess let her shove him onto the bed. But when she leaned into kiss him again, two hurt blue eyes found their way into his mind.  
  
Unable to shake them from his thoughts, he shoved Shane away. "What's wrong, Jess?" She asked, her voice holding more than a hint of a pout.  
  
"Nothing." He responded, but stood up when she approached him again.  
  
"Something is wrong. Is it me?"  
  
"No." He shook his head at the girl. "I should be going." 


	3. Soap Operas and Tears

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own anything involving Gilmore Girls except for the plot of this story.  
  
-Chapter 3-  
  
Rory impatiently tugged at her Chilton sweater. "Mom!" She hollered up the stairs. "We're gonna be late!" There was no sound from the room above. "You've got work and I've got school, come on." Still nothing. "If you don't get up right now, there's not going to be anytime for coffee!" A loud crash sounded above her head, followed by a string of curse words. Moments later Lorelai came bounding down the steps, one arm in her jacket, the other shoving her wild hair away from her face.  
  
"What are you standing around for? We're going to be late. But some fire under your cute little butt." She shoved past Rory and grabbed the keys to her jeep.  
  
"Mom." Rory said, looking at her.  
  
"No time, honey. Getting coffee is of the utmost importance and you my dear are holding us back and slowing us down."  
  
"But you're the one who overslept."  
  
"Enough talking, get in the car. Move, move, move!" She ushered Rory out the door and swung it shut behind her.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"I was thinking we could maybe go to Al's for breakfast." Rory stated without looking at her mother.  
  
Lorelai shot her a startled look. "Al's? Why?"  
  
Rory shrugged. "Just for a change."  
  
"Are you trying to stop the world from spinning? I don't care what that school is teaching you, change is not always a good thing."  
  
"Yes it is. Without change the world would be boring."  
  
"I'm telling Luke."  
  
"Telling Luke what?" She asked, confused.  
  
"That you think he's boring."  
  
"I never said that."  
  
Lorelai nodded. "You said doing the same thing everyday is boring, and everyday we go to Luke's and since we go to Luke's everyday and doing the same thing everyday is boring, going to Luke's everyday is boring."  
  
Rory had no quick come back for her mother's reasoning. "Luke's is fine." She finally gave in.  
  
"What's your problem with Luke's diner?" Lorelai stopped walking outside the small restaurant.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"I literally had to drag you in yesterday and today you're talking crazy. Al's over Luke's and what not."  
  
"I told you. It's nothing." She reached for the handle, but her hand was snatched away.  
  
"I've known you for many years now. I've been studying you, spying really. So, why don't you cut the bull and tell me the truth."  
  
Rory looked down and sighed. "I only told you half the story about my breakup with Dean. The half I told you was that we broke up."  
  
"And the other half is?"  
  
"Why we broke up." Rory paused; deciding not to continue until her mother pressed her to. Which, of course, she did.  
  
"And the reason for that is." She watched as her daughter fidgeted slightly, wiping her hands on her skirt and tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear.  
  
"Jess."  
  
The name came out so softly Lorelai thought she had heard wrong. "Jess?" She repeated. "Jess, as in Luke's nephew Jess? As in rebel without a clue Jess?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"As in."  
  
"I said yes Mom, can we drop it now?"  
  
"Sorry, Rory, I can't just let this drop. You blew off a great guy like Dean for a jerk like Jess?"  
  
"He's not a jerk and Dean dumped me."  
  
"Because of Jess." Taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm her rising anger, Lorelai tucked her hands into her pocket and counted to ten. "Tell me what happened."  
  
"Well you know about the kiss."  
  
"At Sookie's wedding."  
  
"Right, and then when I came back from Washington he was all over Shane like white on rice."  
  
"Her being his girlfriend and all, I don't find it too preposterous."  
  
"Do you want to hear this or not?"  
  
"No more interruptions. Go on."  
  
"Well it was really hard seeing them together, because as much as I tried to deny it, I had feelings for him. And then at the Dance Marathon Dean called me on it. He said it was obvious that I liked Jess and that Jess liked me and we shouldn't worry about hiding it anymore because he was no longer my boyfriend." She shook her head softly at the memories. "I saw Jess sitting there with Shane and I couldn't stay any longer. So I left and went to the bridge. But he never came, so I went home."  
  
"The bridge? Who didn't come and why were you there?"  
  
"Jess didn't come. I thought he would, but I was wrong." The tears that had started forming behind her eyelids were threatening to fall. Sniffling loudly, she tried to hold them back. "Yesterday, when I had to take care of something, I was really following Jess, because I wanted to talk to him." Remembering the way Jess walked away from her caused the tears to spill onto her cheeks. "I told him, Mom. I told him that I had feelings for him and he walked away. He walked away from me."  
  
Lorelai took in the anguish on her daughter's face and pulled her into a tight hug. "He's not worth it, Rory. Jess is not worth your tears."  
  
"Mom." Rory said softly.  
  
"No, you listen to me, he doesn't deserve you. You are a smart, beautiful, and wonderful person and you deserve so much better than someone like Jess."  
  
"Mom." Her voice was slightly louder this time.  
  
"Yeah, baby?"  
  
"I can't breath."  
  
"Oh." Lorelai let her go and grinned a little. "Once I get on a roll it's hard to stop."  
  
"I know. It's also one of my best and worst qualities."  
  
"Right. So, coffee?" She peered through the window. "I think the coast is clear."  
  
"I can't avoid him forever. And besides, going to school without coffee is just unheard of. Uncivilized really." Roughly wiping her eyes dry, she forced on a smile and swung open the door.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Hola!" Lorelai called as she heard Rory walk though the front door.  
  
"When did you learn Spanish?" Rory tossed her backpack and sweater on the ground.  
  
"About a half hour ago."  
  
Rory checked her watch and rolled her eyes. "Dora the Explorer?"  
  
"Yes. You got your big fancy private school, and I have my cartoons." She turned her attention back to the television and motioned for Rory to join her.  
  
"Mom, it's a soap opera." Rory groaned, as the opening sequence for General Hospital came onto the screen.  
  
"Wow, you are smart." She teased. "But actually I've been doing some thinking and I want you to watch with me today. I've checked the spoilers, it's going to be a very good day."  
  
Halfway through the show, Rory turned to her mother and asked, "Why am I watching this again?"  
  
"Commercial break, sweets, commercial break." When the show finally switched to commercials, Lorelai twisted on the couch. "Were you paying attention?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ok, good. Here's the thing, like I said I've been doing some thinking."  
  
"And it all pertains to General Hospital."  
  
"Exactly. Remember when Elizabeth was with Lucky, but obviously had the hots for Jason?"  
  
"I vaguely remember you mentioning it."  
  
"Good, and I really wanted her with Jason, because the new Lucky is so not the Lucky the old Lucky was."  
  
"Point?"  
  
"Dean is Lucky, Jess is Jason, and you, my darling daughter are Liz." Lorelai smiled triumphantly.  
  
"Dean never came back from the dead."  
  
"Ok, so he never actually died or changed really. But he is the boyfriend who became a little over possessive and tried to dictate you friends. He didn't want you to hang out with Jess, like Lucky didn't want Liz with Jason."  
  
"Surprisingly enough, I'm with you so far."  
  
"But in the end she and Lucky went their separate ways and Jason came back from God knows where. And you're thinking 'Good, now they'll finally be together.' And we get some kissing and declaration of feelings and then boom! Jason lies and that's the end of that. Now he's spending all of his time with this blonde, Courtney a.k.a. Shane. Now as the audience, we know that he still wants Liz and she still wants him, but the poor girl refuses to go for it. And he refuses to apologize."  
  
"And this is going to help me how?"  
  
"Jess doesn't love Shane, she's his distraction, just like Courtney is for Jason. Now you, can either take after Liz and sit back and watch or get in there and fight for you man. Which is it?"  
  
"I thought you hated, Jess."  
  
"Hate is such a strong word. I prefer seriously dislike."  
  
"So why are you encouraging me to go after him?"  
  
Lorelai sighed and met Rory's eyes. "Because you're my only daughter and I love you. While I think Jess is bad for you and will break your heart, I only want you happy. And if Jess makes you happy.don't sit on the sidelines like Liz. Make yourself happy."  
  
For a moment they only looked at each other. But Rory attempted to break the silence and as soon as she opened her mouth Lorelai cut her off. "Hush child, GH is on." 


	4. Cheeseburgers and Courtney

Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to deal with Gilmore Girls, or General Hospital for that matter.  
  
-Chapter 4-  
  
Rory and Lorelai sat down at the counter, waiting for Luke to come over and take their order. Suddenly Rory blurted out. "I never liked Courtney."  
  
Lorelai blinked in surprise. "Courtney?"  
  
"Yeah, I mean who does she think she is going after Jason like that."  
  
"Oh, right." Lorelai nodded in understanding.  
  
"It's so obvious that he isn't into her. She's not his soul-mate, his one true love, or even worthy of being his girlfriend."  
  
"Why do I get the feeling we're not talking about Courtney anymore?"  
  
"Just because they're all over each other all the time means nothing. And she is so not a natural blonde."  
  
"Rory," Lorelai began and waited for Rory to look at her. "Don't do this to yourself, ok?"  
  
"Do what?" She asked. "You're the one that made me watch that stupid soap opera."  
  
"Only to help you in your time of crisis."  
  
"I'm not having a crisis. I was wasting my time, it never would have worked." Subconsciously, Rory glanced around the diner. Her eyes traveling from the door to the kitchen and then to the stairs.  
  
"Right, because of Courtney." Lorelai winked slyly.  
  
"Courtney?" Luke asked, coming up to them, coffee pot in hand.  
  
"Courtney?" Lorelai repeated. "I know no Courtney. I do however know coffee. We know each other quite well actually and I can hear it."  
  
"Hear what?" Luke's frown never left his face as he questioned Lorelai.  
  
"Hear the coffee. It's calling me. It's saying 'Lorelai, drink me! Drink me please!'" Flipping the coffee cup over, she held it out to Luke. "Filler' up, Luke, my man."  
  
Rory smiled as her mother impatiently waited for Luke to pour the hot liquid into her cup. Sensing another presence in the room, her body immediately tensed. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jess watching her. Lorelai noticed him as well. "Go get him, Liz." She whispered and nudged her daughter out of the seat and towards the boy.  
  
Luke looked at them both, bewildered, but chose to remain silent. "What?" Lorelai asked taking in his confused expression.  
  
"Nothing, I already know that I don't want to know."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Hey." Rory began softly when she had stopped a good three feet in front of Jess.  
  
"Hey." He repeated, shoving his hands in his pockets.  
  
The silence between them was awkward. From behind her she heard Lorelai loudly exclaim, "You know what I love about soaps, Luke? All the dialogue."  
  
Rory smirked at her mother's hint. "What's with her?" Jess asked referring to Lorelai.  
  
"Nothing, why?"  
  
"She's being weirder than usual." Jess stated with a shrug.  
  
"She's a Gilmore, what do you expect?"  
  
Jess nodded. "Good point."  
  
"I'm sorry." Rory said, motioning for Jess to join her at a nearby table.  
  
"For what?" Sitting across from her, he clasped his hands in front of him and rested them on the table.  
  
"For the other day. I kind of dumped a lot on you. I shouldn't have said anything. You have a girlfriend and it was just really rude of me to----" Before she could finish, Jess cut her off.  
  
"I don't."  
  
Rory's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. She wasn't sure what he was talking about. He didn't what? The possibilities certainly were endless. As is reading her thoughts, he continues. "Love her that is."  
  
Taken aback, Rory tried to process what he was saying. What it all meant, if it meant anything at all. Before she could reply, the bell above the door chimed and Shane appeared beside their table. "Ready to go?" She asked Jess without so much as glancing at Rory.  
  
"Yeah." Standing, he glanced down at Rory, but she refused to look at him. "See you later Rory." When she finally managed to force her gaze off the tabletop, Jess and Shane were gone, and her mother was watching her with a frown.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Why are you here again?" Rory asked, slightly exasperated.  
  
Paris looked at her and rolled her eyes. "Because you're the only other person I know who spends all her time studying."  
  
Feeling herself grow defensive, Rory shook her head. "I do not study all the time."  
  
"Oh, you know what I mean." Paris shrugged.  
  
The couch gave way slightly as Rory flopped onto it and opened her history book in her lap. She and Paris had been studying for over an hour, not that either girl actually needed it. However, Paris was convinced that without Rory's help she would get another A-, therefore not getting into Harvard and never amounting to anything in life. Without warning, Rory's stomach growled.  
  
"Food break!" She exclaimed tossing the book aside.  
  
"I don't think so, Gilmore. We still have to go over the end of the Civil War."  
  
"The north won." Grapping her jacket, she headed out the door. "Come on." She exclaimed glancing over her shoulder.  
  
Quickly, Paris grabbed the history book and followed Rory out the door.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"This is the place that sent the food over the last time I was here, right?" Paris asked, taking in the small diner. At Rory's nod, she frowned. "It's a dump."  
  
Sitting at the nearest table, Rory shook her head. "Well, it's a little hard to find a five-star restaurant in Star's Hollow, so us simple fold are forced to make do." She smiled as her friend, continued to look around. "Hey Luke." Her smile grew brighter as the man approached the table. "Luke, this is Paris. We go to school together. Paris, this is Luke. He owns this dump."  
  
Paris flushed a deep shade of red and shot Rory a deadly glance. "Dump?" Luke inquired, his arms across his chest. "I'll have you know, we past the inspection by the Health Department with flying colors."  
  
"I'm sure you did, Luke. Paris just isn't used to slumming it. She comes from Hartford."  
  
Luke nodded in understanding, but Paris looked at her, the anger evident on her face. "What's that suppose to mean?" Before she could go off on a tangent, Rory ordered for them.  
  
"Two cheeseburgers and some coffee."  
  
"You and your mother." He shook his head and walked away.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Rory bit into her burger, all the while watching Paris. The other girl had picked the sandwich up in one hand and lifted the bun with the other. "It doesn't bite."  
  
Rory and Paris looked up to see Jess standing by their table, Shane beside him. "Hey, Jess." Paris said, setting the sandwich down. "Who's she?" She asked bluntly, nodding to Shane.  
  
Jess didn't even glance at the girl. "I'm Shane. Jess' girlfriend." She took his hand in hers, but he pulled it away.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Glancing at the empty chairs, Paris offered, "Why don't you two join us?"  
  
Jess opened his mouth to refuse, but Shane was faster. "Sure, we'd love to." She smiled and took a seat. 


	5. Dead Guys and Dye Jobs

Disclaimer-I own nothing dealing with Gilmore Girls  
  
A/N-Sorry it has been so long since my last update. I'm in the process of moving and have no computer at the moment. I'm using the one at my dad's for this chapter. Can't guarantee when the next will be, but I hope it's soon. Anyway, thanks for being patient. I hope it was worth the wait.  
  
-Chapter 5-  
  
Shane looked across the table at Jess, "This is the first time I've ever talked to any of your friends." She turned her attention to Rory and her smile quickly faded. "You're the freak."  
  
"Yeah," Rory agreed with a nod, " And you're the girl with a limited vocabulary."  
  
As she opened her mouth to say something, Jess cut her off. "Now, now ladies, let's not fight."  
  
Rory shot Shane a sidelong glance. "We're not fighting."  
  
Jess only nodded, before gazing at the book on the table. "U.S. History. Reading this for fun?"  
  
"Who would read that for fun? It's about a bunch of dead people. And not even interesting dead people, just boring dead people."  
  
Three pairs of eyes turned to look at her. "I was being sarcastic."  
  
Giving a quick smile, she replied. "I knew that."  
  
Rory rolled her eyes, as Paris addressed Jess. "Big test tomorrow. We're supposed to be studying, but you can't argue with a Gilmore's stomach. I sometimes think food is the most important thing in her life."  
  
"Close. Coffee ranks just a notch above it."  
  
"And what about your future Rory?" Paris asked. "Where does that land on your priority list?"  
  
"Hmmm.Fifth. Maybe."  
  
"Fifth? What ranks below coffee and food, but above your future?"  
  
"Well, coming in at number three is my mom, and four is my books." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Shane frown. "What?" "Books? Parents? I can't believe those are your priorities. What about things like boys and parties?"  
  
"They're not important to her." Jess replied.  
  
Rory's gaze flew to him. "I never said that."  
  
"Not in so many words." Jess agreed.  
  
She countered him, "Not in any words. Just because I'm not some bleached blonde, dim-witted, tramp like her," she jutted her thumb towards Shane, "doesn't mean I don't know how to have fun." As soon as the words left her mouth, she blushed. After a few silent moments, she grinned sheepishly. "Oh God, did I just say that out loud?"  
  
"Loud and clear." Paris confirmed. "I must say, I didn't know you had it in you."  
  
Shane, however, was more upset than proud. "My hair is not bleached!" She exclaimed. Rory snorted loudly.  
  
"Yes, it is." Jess said.  
  
Glaring at him a moment first, she declared, "Well, it's not like there's anything wrong with dying your hair."  
  
"Never said there was," Rory answered, suddenly not caring about being nice or considerate to Shane anymore. "I only meant that if I were ever to color my hair, I would at least make sure I had a good dye job. I mean really, did you do that yourself or did you simply let a blind man experiment on your head?" Leaning forward, she propped her chin on her hand.  
  
"I had it professionally done, thank-you very much."  
  
"Then I would sue if I were you, cause that is not worth the 50 cents you paid."  
  
"Who are you to talk about hair? Yours is all mousy and didn't you buy purple hair coloring?"  
  
"For my friend, and at least this is my natural color. I'm not fake."  
  
"It's hair, you freak." By now, she had turned completely in her chair to face Rory. "Besides, Jess likes it." She smiled across the table at him. "He has no complaints."  
  
Rory frowned. "What's your point? If you even have one."  
  
Shane looked at her with fake pity. "I've seen to the way you look at him. All starry eyed and stuff. It's pathetic really. Why would Jess want an inexperienced little girl like you when he could have me?"  
  
"Shane." Jess started, but she ignored him.  
  
"Me and Jess went further on our first date then you'll ever go with him or anyone else for that matter."  
  
"Jess and I." Paris corrected.  
  
"What?" She asked, but changed her mind. "Never mind. What I'm trying to say is, Jess doesn't want you, freak. He never has and he never will."  
  
Rory felt the tears well up in her eyes, but she refused to let the other girl see her cry. "I don't care what you and Jess have. It's only because you're easy." Unable to be in the same room with Jess and Shane any longer, Rory stood and grabbed her coat. "Come on Paris, let's go." She stormed out the door, without looking back.  
  
She was almost at the end of the block when she realized Paris wasn't following. She didn't care though. All she really wanted was to be alone. Sniffling back the tears, she made her way to the bridge. When she reached it, she sank down and cried. This was becoming all too familiar to her. It hadn't even been a week ago that she was sitting in this exact same spot, crying over Jess. The bridge creaked behind her and she waited for her visitor to speak.  
  
"I figured you'd come here." His voice was soft, but seemed to boom in the silence of the night.  
  
Roughly, she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Go away." When her voice came out as no more than a whisper, she repeated herself. "Go away, I don't want to talk to you, Jess. Just leave me alone."  
  
Jess was silent for a moment, but then sat down a short distance away from her. "Sorry, Rory, but I'm not going anywhere." 


	6. The Truth At Last

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or anything associated with Gilmore Girls.  
  
-Chapter 6-  
  
Rory refused to look at Jess. "Why not? Why can't you just leave me alone?" She could hear Jess sigh.  
  
"When I made that comment about you not liking anything fun, I didn't know it was going to cause a fight."  
  
"Whatever Jess." She mumbled.  
  
"No, I'm serious ok? I really didn't think you and Shane would go at it like that." Jess shifted to look at her.  
  
Rory swallowed hard. "Because I'm too much of a goody-goody to say anything mean about anyone?"  
  
"No, I just." He couldn't find the words to finish. "You managed to hold your own." Was what he opted to say instead.  
  
"Yeah, well, she's not that bright." Crossing her arms across her chest, she gazed out across the black water.  
  
"Her intelligence isn't why I date her." Jess agreed.  
  
Rory finally turned to look at him. "I know all about why you date her." Her voice held a hint of anger. "You're such a jerk, Jess." Quickly, she stood and looked down at him. "Now I remember why I chose Dean over you. I can't believe I was stupid enough to ruin things with him." Shaking her head, she started walking away.  
  
Her words stung him, but he wasn't about to let her get the last word. "You chose him because he was safe. He was safe and you were scared." By now, he too had gotten to his feet.  
  
"What?" She spun around to look at him. "How do you figure that? And what am I so afraid of?"  
  
"Me." He answered simply.  
  
"Ha!"  
  
Jess smirked in the darkness. "More importantly, you were afraid of your feelings for me."  
  
"Oh, please. You are so conceited. You've never had that much power over me."  
  
"Oh no? Then why did you stay with Dean for so long when you had feelings for me?" He didn't wait for an answer. "Because he was safe. You didn't have to worry about whether good old reliable bagboy was still drooling over you. But when we kissed, it was new for you. It was exciting and new and maybe a little dangerous and that scared you." His voice had risen almost to the point of yelling.  
  
Rory found her voice rising as well. "It doesn't matter what I felt when we kissed, because you are a jerk. Plain and simple, Jess. I told you that I had feelings for you. I practically poured my heart out there for you, laid it all out there and what did you do? You turned around and walked away. That was a new feeling all right. But it wasn't exciting or dangerous, it was just painful. And then you come here and have the nerve to rub your and Shane's relationship in my face. Real nice, Jess."  
  
"I didn't rub anything in your face."  
  
Rory replied, mocking his tone, "Her intelligence isn't why I date her."  
  
"I was only agreeing with you when you said she wasn't very bright. Your mind must be in the gutter, because I wasn't implying anything. But it's true, Shane isn't virtuous, she's a whole lot of fun."  
  
"Glad to hear it."  
  
Jess took a step in her direction. "You wanna talk about painful, Rory?" He asked, referring to her earlier statement. "Try having the girl of your dreams kiss you and then run away, because she can't stand the thought of cheating on her precious boyfriend. Try knowing that this person thought that this kiss, that meant so much to you, was just a mistake. Now that's painful, Rory."  
  
"If that kiss meant so much to you, why the brush off? Why Shane? Explain it to me Jess. Please, Jess, explain to me why you're still with that bimbo and why you want nothing to do with me."  
  
"Because I can't let you hurt me again. God, Rory, I couldn't stand it if you hurt me again."  
  
"Who's scared now, Jess?" She asked.  
  
"Shut-up, ok? Just shut-up." Before Rory could say anything else, Jess closed the distance between them and grabbed her arms. Leaning down, he placed a hard kiss on her lips and ran his tongue along her bottom lip, demanding entrance. She opened her mouth to him, and tilted her head to give him better access. The kiss clouded her mind, but when what was happening finally broke through the fog, she pushed him away.  
  
"Stop, Jess." She whispered against his lips and pushed lightly at his chest. When he gazed down at her, her breath caught in her throat. "I can't."  
  
The words cut through him and he stepped back. "I should have known." He snapped and brushed past her.  
  
"Jess wait." He stopped a few feet from her, but couldn't bring himself to face her.  
  
"What, Rory? What do you want now?"  
  
Rory took a deep breath before explaining. She knew he would take those two little words the wrong way, but they had slipped out before she could think of anything better to say. "I mean that we can't right now." She paused, finding it hard to sort out the jumbled feelings she was having. "I'm not sorry you kissed me. Or that I kissed you back." She said softly and stared at his back. Finally, he turned around.  
  
"I'm not sorry either."  
  
"Good, it's just that, well, you were right." She smiled at him shyly.  
  
"About what?" His brow furrowed in confusion.  
  
Her shy smile remained. "I am afraid of you." At the expression on his face, she hurried on. "Not like that, not in a bad way. You probably already knew this, but I'm not very experienced. Dean was my first my boyfriend, first kiss, first love. And well, you are nothing like Dean."  
  
"Thank God." Jess joked.  
  
Rory rolled her eyes. "What I mean is, I got comfortable with Dean and I knew what to expect. You on the other hand, are full of surprises. I don't know what to expect and when I'm around you my self-control kind of goes out the window. Remember Sookie's wedding?" She asked, but didn't wait for an answer. "I couldn't stop myself from kissing you, just like I can't stop myself from falling for you. I'm just afraid that falling is going to hurt." She finally admitted.  
  
Jess stepped towards her and took her hands in his. "I'd never hurt you."  
  
"Not intentionally." Jess opened his mouth to speak again, but Rory stopped him with a shake of her head. "It happens, Jess. But I'm not going to let my fear of getting hurt get in between what I think we could have."  
  
"I'm glad to hear that." He smiled, and Rory found it to be contagious.  
  
After a short moment of silence, she asked a question she didn't really want to ask. "What about Shane?"  
  
"What about her?" Jess inquired.  
  
Rory frowned. "She is your girlfriend."  
  
Jess stifled a laugh. The thought of actually having a relationship with Shane struck him as funny. "The truth?"  
  
"It would be nice."  
  
"I only used Shane to forget about you. You had Dean, so I got Shane to help me cope with that. But it didn't work, I was always thinking about you when I was with her."  
  
The thought of Jess not being able to think of anyone but her made her feel warm all over, but she couldn't help but feel sorry for the other girl. "That's not very nice."  
  
Jess smiled at her sweetness. "She was using me too. Neither of us had real feelings for the other."  
  
"You never cared about her?" Rory looked up expectantly.  
  
"Never." He assured her and lowered his lips to hers in a kiss so sweet it made her heart skip a beat. 


	7. Shane, Shane, Shane

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or anything having to do with the show or the actors.  
  
A/N-I know I could have ended this story with the last chapter, but I find Shane just so much fun to write!  
  
-Chapter 7-  
  
"Thanks for leaving me at Luke's." Paris commented coming up to Rory's locker. She switched her schoolbooks from her right arm to her left one.  
  
"What are you talking about? You're the one who opted not to follow me." Shutting her locker, she faced Paris and smiled. "I've been meaning to thank-you for that."  
  
Paris smiled back. "You're welcome. Although I would have been happier for you if I hadn't been left alone with the blonde bimbo."  
  
"Sorry about that." Rory paused for a short moment. "How did that happen anyway?"  
  
The other girl shrugged. "Jess said he'd go after you. And I figured if anything could make you stop moping, it was him."  
  
"I have not been moping." Rory pretended to pout.  
  
"Yes, Gilmore, you have. It was really getting quite annoying."  
  
"Whatever, Paris. Did you and Shane find anything to talk about?"  
  
Paris snorted loudly. "Hardly. I never knew a person could form a sentence using so few words." She fell into step beside Rory, as they headed towards their next class. "And she seriously believes bloaty is a word." Rory only laughed.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"For that freak!" Shane seethed. She glared pointedly across the table at Jess. "I don't get it. Why?"  
  
Jess sighed and prepared to speak, but Shane didn't give him a chance. "I mean, really, what does she have that I don't?" She leaned forward and her low cut top fell open slightly.  
  
"It's not you, Shane. And don't pretend to be upset, you'll find a new toy soon enough."  
  
The girl smirked. "Yeah, I know. But I just refuse to lose to her." She emphasized the last word and crossed her arms.  
  
"Sorry, but you really don't have a choice."  
  
Shane stood and prepared to leave. "Don't bet on it, Jess." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Rory enter. "See ya later." Quickly, she leaned over and kissed him, before he could react. "Bye freak." She smiled as she passed the brunette and headed out the door.  
  
"That didn't look like the tail-end of a break-up." Rory commented, taking the seat Shane had recently vacated.  
  
"It was, I'm just not sure Shane realized it." Jess gave her a small smile across the table. "She doesn't take rejection well, especially when she's being dumped for a freak." He teased.  
  
"If my quirky sense of humor, strange taste in music, and slight obsession with books makes me a freak, then so be it." The bell above the door jingled and Rory turned to see her mom enter. "I'd better go say hi. Meet me later?" She asked, standing.  
  
Jess stood too and closed the distance between them. "Yeah, how about here? Just before closing?"  
  
"Sure." She leaned and kissed him softly. "See you tonight." She promised with a smile.  
  
"Do you really have to do that in front of me?" Lorelai asked, as her daughter approached.  
  
Rory frowned, sitting next to her mom. "Do what?"  
  
"Play kissy face with Jess."  
  
"We weren't playing kissy face, mom." Rory protested.  
  
Luke approached, a towel draped over his shoulder. "Who's playing 'kissy face'?" He asked, making a face at the last two words.  
  
"Rory and Jess." Lorelai replied.  
  
Luke looked shocked. "What?"  
  
"You heard me. Rory and Jess sittin' in a tree." She began to sing.  
  
"Mom."  
  
"K-I-S-S-I-N-G."  
  
Rory rolled her eyes. "Grow up, mom."  
  
"First comes love, second comes."  
  
"Enough." Rory placed her hands over her ears and headed for the door.  
  
"Third comes Rory with a baby carriage." She heard her mother finish as she exited the diner. As the door shut behind her, she dropped her hands and smile. Sometimes her mother was too much. Rounding the corner, she collided with someone.  
  
"Sorry." She muttered, before looking up. When she did, she frowned and took a step backwards. "Shane, hi."  
  
"What does it feel like?" She asked leaning against the side of a building.  
  
"What does what feel like?" Boredom was slowly seeping in.  
  
Shane cocked her head to the side slightly. "Oh, you know, being a boyfriend stealing skank."  
  
"Look Shane, I'm really sorry that you had to be hurt by everything that has happened."  
  
"I'm not hurt." She shrugged. "If I had to choose a word, I think I'd go with angry. Watch your back, freak, because you won't be riding off into the sunset with Jess anytime soon." Flashing a cheerful smile, she brushed past Rory and continued down the street.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Rory." Luke greeted as the girl walked in and sat at the counter. "We're just about to close, but I'm sure I could find something in the kitchen if you're hungry."  
  
"Oh, no thanks. I'm actually here to meet Jess. Is he around?"  
  
Luke shrugged. "Somewhere."  
  
"Well then, can I have some coffee while I wait?"  
  
"I thought you didn't want anything." He replied, but she saw him reach for the pot. "I think your worse than your mother."  
  
Rory gasped in mock horror. "Don't ever let her hear you say that."  
  
"Good idea."  
  
Just then, Jess came down the stairs. "Hey."  
  
"Hey yourself." Rory replied, turning to face him.  
  
"You wanna go upstairs and hang out for a while. I got this new book I could show you?"  
  
"A new book?" Jess nodded. "Upstairs?" Another nod. Taking a large gulp of the coffee Luke had set in front of her, she grabbed her coat and purse and started toward the stairs.  
  
"I don't think so." Luke's voice cut them off and they both turned to face him. "There's no way you're taking her upstairs, Jess. You two want to see each other, fine, but you're doing it down here where there's some adult supervision."  
  
Jess smirked. "What do you think is going to happen, Uncle Luke? Don't you trust me? Or is it, Rory you don't trust?"  
  
Luke narrowed his eyes at his nephew. "Jess." He paused for a moment feeling flustered. "Go, alright? But if I come up there and."  
  
"I'll be a perfect gentleman, Uncle Luke. Scout's Honor."  
  
"You were never a boy scout, Jess." Luke pointed out.  
  
Jess grabbed Rory's hand and pulled her towards the stairs. "I know."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"This is a very good book." Rory commented, bringing her lips to Jess's again. "Very interesting."  
  
"One of the best I've ever read." He agreed, his hand in her hair. His free hand came around her waist and he pulled her close once more. Neither heard the footsteps approaching.  
  
"How sweet. It wasn't too long ago that I was in that exact same smart." Shane stood in the doorway, her arms crossed, and her eyes cold. 


	8. Obstacles To Overcome

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or anything associated with it, except for this story.  
  
-Chapter 8-  
  
"Shane." Jess began, his eyes narrowed as he spoke to the blonde. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Talking a walk."  
  
"And that walk led you to my room?"  
  
Shane shrugged. "I guess after all the time I spent up here, my feet just naturally brought me." With a sugary sweet smile, she turned to Rory. "Having fun with Jess?" She asked. When Rory didn't respond she continued. "Yeah, so did I. Don't expect it to actually amount to something. He's just going to use you."  
  
"I think it's time you left. Thanks for stopping by though. It was a pleasure." He took her arm and led her towards the door.  
  
"The name's Rory, right?" Shane asked, yanking her arm from Jess.  
  
"Yes." Rory spoke up for the first time since Shane had entered. "Why?"  
  
"No reason. Just that he's mentioned you before. I kind of tuned him out though, I really didn't care about what he had to say about a freak, but something did catch my attention."  
  
"What's that?" Rory asked.  
  
Looking around the room first as is she was about to share something-top secret, she spoke. "Nothing really, just something about you being a conquest. You know, seeing if he could get the town good girl, the princess of Star's Hollow. I'm surprised that he succeeded, you seemed to smart for his act. Once he gets what he wants from you, he'll drop you like the little freak you are."  
  
"I'm sorry." Rory said, with mock sincerity.  
  
Shane looked confused, her eyebrows furrowed together and a frown crossed her face. "For what?"  
  
"I'm sorry that you can't seem to accept the fact that Jess dumped you. That he never cared about you and that you feel the need to make trouble for us. And I'm sorry that you're jealous of me, but that's not my problem." She paused a moment and studied the other girl. "Look Shane, I really do feel bad that you got hurt, but you're only making things worse. I'm sure there are plenty of other guys who would be happy to date you. Go after one of them."  
  
"And leave your precious boyfriend alone?"  
  
"Something like that, only I was trying to put it more nicely."  
  
Shane turned and headed for the stairs. "Maybe you're right." Rory heard her say as she disappeared.  
  
"I can't believe her." Jess remarked, sitting down at the table. "I don't get why she's so worked up about our break-up. It's not like our relationship was real, I don't even know her last name."  
  
"Was what she said true?" Rory asked quietly.  
  
Jess looked up, confused. "Was what true?"  
  
"That whole thing about me being a conquest. I mean, where did she come up with it, unless."  
  
"Unless I said it? Right? That's what you're getting at." Jess felt himself growing angry at what she was implying.  
  
"Well, I just."  
  
Jess shook his head and got to his feet. "You just thought that I was the kind of guy who would do something like that. You just thought that I was using you to what? Give myself an ego boast? Do you really think you're some kind of prize for me?"  
  
"No, I only."  
  
Again he cut her off. "Because you are." Taking a few calming breaths, he tried to explain. "You are a prize. More than that, kind of like a treasure actually. When I first saw you, I knew you were someone special. So beautiful and innocent." He smiled and brushed a stray strand of hair away from her face. "But I knew you were way out of my league. Not just because you were with bag-boy, but because you represented all that was good and pure. You became the unattainable dream. Shane was right about one thing, you're the Princess of Star's Hollow and I'm the bad boy who stole you away from Prince Charming. We don't exactly fit together."  
  
Rory felt her eyes well up with tears. "But we do fit." She told him. "In every way that matters, we fit. I mean, we have so much in common for one thing. I'd never met anyone else who matched my love for books until you. And yeah, we have our differences, but that's what makes it work. If we agreed on everything and were the same in every way, things would get really boring."  
  
"True," Jess agreed. "But I know what everyone thinks when they look at us. Not that I care what anyone thinks, but you deserve someone better than me. Not that I want you to go looking for someone else, but you should have the best. You believe me right?" He asked, pleadingly. "You now I'd never use you, that I care about you too much to ever do anything like that to you, right?"  
  
"Yes. I'm sorry I doubted that. It's just that when she said it made sense. I've always wondered why you would want me when you could have practically any girl you wanted. Well, girls like her that would you know." She blushed a little.  
  
Jess leaned back against the table. "I don't want that." He cocked his head to the side as he took in the sight of her. "I want someone I can talk to. Who can actually manage an intelligent conversation. Someone that I can trust and be myself around. And that someone is you, Rory Gilmore."  
  
Rory lowered her head, the tears threatening to. Sniffling, she fought them back. "Who knew you were so sweet."  
  
Jess grinned. "Don't get used to used to it, ok? It's a rare thing. And don't mention to anyone either, especially your mom. I'll never live it down." He linked his hands with hers, intertwining their fingers.  
  
"Can't have your rep ruined now can we?" She teased it. "But I tell my mom everything."  
  
"Everything huh?"  
  
Rory nodded. "Everything. From our conversations to each and every kiss. She'll be getting the blow by blow of tonight's events as well."  
  
"You're joking right? You'd better be joking." He said seriously.  
  
"Relax, Jess. I'm exaggerating. But she'll defiantly hear the highlights. Like when you said I was special. I'll leave out the princess part though. She might get jealous. You know my mom, always has to be the center of attention. And she wouldn't say no to the idea of being royalty and having people worship at her feet."  
  
"Well, I know one person who worships her."  
  
"Who?"  
  
Jess looked down at the floor as if he could see through it. "Uncle Luke."  
  
"Yeah." Rory agreed. "Those too really need to get together."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Should we tell them about Jess." Lorelei asked, as they stood outside the Gilmore residence in Hartford that Friday.  
  
Rory thought about it. "Maybe we should wait."  
  
Lorelei smiled, teasingly. "You ashamed of him? Cause it's ok if you are. I would be."  
  
"Mom!" Rory looked at her squarely. "You promised to be nice to him and no I'm not ashamed. I was just thinking about when they met Dean."  
  
"Good point. Jess looks like the Devil himself next to Dean."  
  
Rory sighed. "Do we need to look up 'promise' and 'nice' in the dictionary?"  
  
"What? He's not here? In order to be nice to someone, they have to be around for you to be nice to."  
  
"Just knock, Mom." Rory told her.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot. Lorelei, Rory there's a charity event in two weeks. It will be a big to-do with dinner and dancing and some of Hartford's finest families and I was hoping the two of you would attend." Emily told them as the salad was being served.  
  
"Another charity event?" Lorelei asked.  
  
Emily frowned at her daughter. "Yes, do you have a problem with charity? It's a way to help the less fortunate."  
  
"I know that Mom." She began.  
  
However Emily cut her off. "Or do you propose we simply leave them to fend for themselves. Better yet, we can round them all up and ship them to some far off island."  
  
"Mom, I'm all for charity. It's the boring, stuffy events. Why not just write a check and be done with it? Besides, I don't exactly make enough money to donate to some big time Hartford charity. I'm wasting my life away in Star's Hollow remember?"  
  
"Oh Lorelei. I'd be happy to write a check on behalf of you. And as for the boring, stuffy events, showing up shows that you really support the charity and aren't simply trying to appear to be generous."  
  
Lorelei rolled her eyes. "It shows nothing of the sort. A bunch of rich people getting together wearing their fancy clothes and driving their big cars doesn't make the poor people feel any better about their situation. The feeling is more like, 'Oh look, they have big bucks and pity us 'cause we don't ride around in limos with chauffeurs.'"  
  
"And you now speak for the entire poor population?"  
  
"Well, going by Hartford standards, I do qualify as 'less fortunate.'"  
  
Emily opened her mouth to respond, but stopped herself. "I don't want to fight with you, Lorelei, but I would appreciate it if you and Rory would make time in your busy schedules to attend."  
  
"It would be nice to have you there." Richard added.  
  
Lorelei looked across the table at Rory, who simply shrugged. "Fine." Lorelei conceded. "We'll be there."  
  
"Good. It wouldn't hurt you to spend some time with the right people. There will be many available men there. Maybe you could meet a nice doctor or an accountant."  
  
"Hey Mom." Lorelei started, looking to change the subject. "Did Rory tell you about her and."  
  
"When did you say this charity event was, Grandma?" Rory asked, shooting daggers across the table at her mom, before turning to smile at Emily.  
  
"Two weeks from now. It will start promptly at eight and is being held at the Logan residence. They live just a few houses down."  
  
"It sounds like fun."  
  
"Well, it should be. Oh and why don't you bring that boyfriend of yours? Won't it be nice to see Dean again, Richard?" Emily smiled across the table at her husband.  
  
"I don't know if I'd jump straight to nice." Lorelei stated.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"A big bash in Hartford, huh?" Jess asked. "Doesn't seem like your thing." They were walking towards Luke after spending the morning hanging out at her house.  
  
"It's not." Rory admitted. "It's my grandparents thing. And after some arguing about whether charity is born out of generosity or simply an attempt to appear to be so, we got stuck going."  
  
"Huh."  
  
"Yeah, it should be boring. A real waste of time."  
  
"Maybe." He sat on a bench and pulled her down next to him. "Unless you had an incredibly handsome, incredibly fun date."  
  
"Now who on earth could you be talking about?" She asked, jokingly.  
  
"Oh, I don't know exactly. Maybe, me."  
  
"You'd be willing to go with me?"  
  
Jess sighed loudly. "As much as it would suck to spend the night in a Hartford mansion, dancing and eating free food, I think I could manage."  
  
Rory shook her head slightly. "It's actually no fun at all. Trust me, I've been to a few myself. You really wouldn't like it."  
  
"That's ok. I want to go with you. Unless there's some reason you don't want me there?"  
  
She looked at him, "No, it's just that.well, they think I'm still with Dean. It just never seemed like the right time to tell them. They'd want to know why I hadn't chosen to date some Chiltonite after things ended with Dean."  
  
"You could tell them that it's because you want to be with someone else. That you want to be with me."  
  
"And I will. With my grandparents, it just takes time. I want you to come with me to this party and I promise, I'll tell them before then ok?"  
  
"Ok." Jess agreed. "Just so long as you aren't ashamed of me." He gave her a half smile and leaned it to kiss her.  
  
"I don't believe it!" Rory exclaimed as they pulled apart.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look." She pointed over his shoulder and he turned to see Dean walking down the street, his arm around a smiling Shane. 


	9. Mismatched Couples

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, blah blah or anything-associated w/ the show. Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah.  
  
A/N- Just a few chapters to go. I'm already planning 2 more Gilmore Girls stories, one of which I'll ask your opinion on at the end of this chapter.  
  
-Chapter 9-  
  
Rory stood as Shane and Dean approached the bench she and Jess were sitting on. "Hi, Rory." Dean smiled at her and pulled Shane even closer. "Glad to see you and Jess are finally an item. Watching you two look at each with puppy dog eyes was getting a little hard to handle."  
  
Rory ignored the comment. "What are you two doing together?"  
  
"I'm taking you advice. You remember, right? You told me to go after someone besides Jess." She looked up at Dean, before continuing. "It didn't take much convincing to make Dean see that I'd be a much better girlfriend than you did."  
  
"But you two.it doesn't make sense. You're total opposites."  
  
"Like you and Jess?" Dean asked. "Let's get out of here Shane."  
  
"We can go back to my place." Shane said eagerly and began to lead him away.  
  
Rory exclaimed, "That makes me so mad!"  
  
Jess only shrugged. "What?"  
  
"Her. Them. All of it." Her felt exasperated trying to explain it to him.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Crossing her arms, she stumbled to find the right words. "Well, because she's only using him. I mean, please, the only reason she would go after my ex-boyfriend is to hurt me. And Dean's just trying to make me jealous."  
  
Looking up at his girlfriend, Jess frowned. "So?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I said so?" Jess repeated. "So what and who cares? Let them use each other. It's not like you're dating Dean anymore. If they want to play their games, let them. Last time I checked we were together. Unless you're rethinking that."  
  
"No."  
  
"Then again, I repeat, so what?"  
  
Sitting down, Rory was speechless for a few minutes. "It's just hard."  
  
"What is, Rory?" He turned to face her.  
  
"Seeing Dean with someone else. Anyone else. It's not because he's with Shane; it's because he's with another girl. I'm not jealous. At least I don't think I am. I chose you and I'm not going to change my mind. I just wasn't prepared and it caught me off guard."  
  
"You've moved on, why shouldn't he?"  
  
"He should. I don't think it should be with Shane." Jess raised his eyebrows at her and she sighed. "But he can date whoever he wants. Right?" Her voice was still a little uncertain.  
  
"Right." Jess got to his feet and held his hand out to Rory. "Shall we continue on our long trek to Luke's?"  
  
"We shall." Rory agreed, taking his hand and pulling herself up off the bench.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Hey babe!" Lorelei greeted as Rory and Jess walked into the diner.  
  
Jess smirked and couldn't resist. "Hey." He called back.  
  
"I wasn't talking to you." She snatched Rory's hand and pulled her into the chair next to her own. "But you can get us coffee."  
  
"Do I look like a maid to you? I'm not working today."  
  
Lorelei gave him a hard stare. "Do I look like I care? No, now scoot or you can't see Rory."  
  
"You can't do that." Jess argued.  
  
Lorelei shook her head. "Foolish boy. I can do anything I want."  
  
"Rory's a person, she can make up her own mind."  
  
"True," She agreed. "But if she's grounded, for say the next 10 years, you'll be unable to see her for say the next 10 years."  
  
"Even prisoners have the right to have visitors."  
  
"Solitary confinement. Not to mention the torture. It won't be pretty, Jess. I doubt you'll want to see her like that or vice versa for that matter."  
  
Jess opened his mouth to make a comeback, but Rory cut him off. "You're not going to win this one, Jess. It's pointless to argue with a Gilmore when it comes to coffee. And I'm going to have to agree with my mother on this one. Scoot or you can't see me anymore." Jess frowned, but left to get the pot of coffee from behind the counter.  
  
"Take your time!" Lorelei called after him.  
  
"Is there a reason you want him gone so badly?" Rory asked, when he was out of earshot.  
  
"You're never gonna guess who I saw walking down the street with their hands all over each other."  
  
"Dean and Shane?" She replied, trying to sound nonchalant.  
  
Lorelei's mouth opened slightly in shock. "Good guess?" She asked.  
  
"Nope, I saw them with my own two eyes."  
  
"And you're ok with this?"  
  
Rory shrugged. "Is there a reason I shouldn't be?"  
  
"Oh, just the months upon months you two spent together."  
  
"I'll admit, I was a little thrown at first, but I'm fine now. I've got Jess and he's all I need."  
  
Lorelei rolled her eyes. "I think I'm gonna hurl."  
  
"Why's that?" Jess appeared behind her with the pot of coffee.  
  
"You just have that power over my up-chuck reflex. Now, pour." She commanded, pointing to her coffee mug.  
  
Rory shook her head. "Nice, Mom, be nice."  
  
"Can I help it if he makes it so dang easy?"  
  
~*~*~  
  
"I never liked that girl." Lane commented that night as she talked to Rory over the phone.  
  
"You're not the only one." Rory leaned back on the pillows she had propped up behind her on the couch.  
  
"You two like swapped boyfriends. Except she got the better end of the deal."  
  
Rory frowned. "What's that suppose to mean?"  
  
"Well, it's never been a secret that Jess isn't my favorite person."  
  
"Why does everyone in this town hate, Jess?"  
  
"I could answer that for you." Lorelei responded coming down the steps.  
  
"Hush, Mom." She said, before putting the phone back to her ear. "I'll talk to you later, Lane. I think me and my mom are going to argue over Jess again."  
  
"Don't listen to her Lane!" Lorelei called, leaning close to the mouthpiece. "She's making me sound like the bad guy and it's just not true."  
  
"Bye, Lane." Rory said and clicked the phone off. "You look pretty. Going somewhere?"  
  
Lorelei smiled happily. "Yes."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Out."  
  
"You sound like Jess." Rory teased.  
  
"Ewww!" She placed her hand on her forehead in mock horror. "Oh no! Anything but that!"  
  
"Going out with Mr. Fisherman?" Rory asked.  
  
"He's more than a fisherman. He also gives me lots of coffee." Lorelei said, as if explaining why she would date the guy.  
  
Rory stated. "I know another man who brings you lots of coffee."  
  
"Who?"  
  
Rory answered, looking at her directly at her mother. "Luke."  
  
"He is God sent, isn't he?" After taking in her daughter's expression, she questioned, "What? What are you getting at?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Liar! I thought I raised you better than that."  
  
Rory simply shrugged innocently. "I think you two would be really cute together. That's all."  
  
"He's my friend."  
  
"That's where it all starts. Look at me and Jess."  
  
Lorelei cried out, "Poppy-cock!"  
  
"It's true."  
  
Changing her defense, Lorelei told her daughter. "You and Jess would be related if we got married."  
  
"Step-cousins. No incest there."  
  
"It would still be weird and icky and wrong." Just then the doorbell rang and Lorelei went to answer it. "You're talking crazy, my dear." She said before opening. "I love you more than life itself, but you have truly lost your mind this time." Then she swung the door open and smiled at her date.  
  
  
  
A/N- Ok, first off. Not sure where I'm gonna go w/ Luke and Lorelei, maybe nowhere. Anyway, on to my other story idea. This one is a period piece, which is the reason I'm asking your opinion before I write and post it. Would any of you even be interested in reading a story that takes place in the past? 


	10. Little Kisses and Wild Parties

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls and am not affiliated with the show, the WB, or the actors.  
  
-Chapter 10-  
  
"It'll be fun." Jess promised almost a week later.  
  
Rory shook her head firmly. "I don't do parties. I'm sorry, but I'm just not a party person.  
  
"And I can respect that, but it will be fun. Good food, lots of people, and the music shouldn't suck too bad." He said, trying the persuade her.  
  
"That's the best you got?"  
  
Jess thought for a moment. "I'm going with you to your little shin-dig." He pointed out.  
  
"You offered. Try again."  
  
"Hmmm.I want to show off my new girlfriend. Won't everyone at Star's Hollow High be shocked to see that a nice, decent girl might actually like me?"  
  
Rory looked hurt. "Decent? I'm just decent?"  
  
"Just go with me. If you go and give it a try and still don't have fun, we'll leave."  
  
"Promise?" She asked.  
  
"Promise."  
  
Rory sighed. "I'll probably regret this, but I'll go. But if I don't have fun, you will pay."  
  
Jess laughed a little and kissed her. "Payback isn't always a bad thing." He whispered and kissed her again.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"It's only been what? A few weeks? And you're already bending over backwards to please him." Lorelei stated as she sifted through Rory's closet, searching for an outfit for her daughter to wear.  
  
"Not even a few weeks." Lane pointed out. "I've been sneaking around with Dave longer than these two have been dating."  
  
Rory groaned and turned in her desk chair to face them. "So what if we haven't been dating that long? I am not bending over backwards to please him, we are going to a party. And you're a fine one to talk Mom. You learned to fish for a guy you went on one date with."  
  
"That's different."  
  
"How so?"  
  
Lorelei shrugged and thought for a minute. "I'm an adult." Before Rory could respond she left the room and came back a few minutes later with an outfit from her closet. "Here, try this on."  
  
`````  
  
"Pretty!" Lorelei exclaimed when Rory walked down the steps.  
  
Rory frowned, and looked down at herself. "Are you sure I look alright?" She was wearing a pair of jeans and her mom's button up black blouse.  
  
"Yeah," Lane assured her. "These parties are nothing like the one we went to in Hartford. Much much more casual."  
  
"You sure you can't come?" Rory asked her friend yet again. "I haven't really talked to these people since I started at Chilton, much less hung out with them."  
  
"I wish I could, but my mom thinks these parties are just an excuse for kids to get drunk and have sex."  
  
"Most of them are." Lorelei said. "Trust me, I know from experience." Just then the doorbell rang and she grabbed Rory's hand before she could open it. "You're not going."  
  
Rory looked at her mom, strangely. "What?"  
  
"You heard what I said. These parties are just excuses for kids to go wild, what was I thinking when I said you could go."  
  
"You were thinking that you could trust me and that I was smart enough to not go wild."  
  
Lorelei stood up straight and nodded. "Oh, yeah. I remember now. I love you, be safe, and come home early. I want all the details."  
  
`````  
  
"I'm not having fun." Rory stated. "Let's go." She headed towards the door, but Jess's arm around her waist stopped her.  
  
"We just got here." He pointed out. "You promised to try. You want something to drink?"  
  
Rory looked at him a little panicked. "I.I don't drink. You, um, you know that."  
  
Jess smiled at her. "I was thinking soda. Or maybe water. Unless you don't drink liquids at all."  
  
"No, I drink liquids. I just." She trailed off. "It's just Lane and my mom were talking about how these parties were all about drinking and orgies and stuff."  
  
"Rory, I didn't bring you here to get you drunk."  
  
"I know that." She told him. "Water's fine."  
  
"Ok," He nodded. "Be right back."  
  
After he disappeared from sight she searched the partygoers for a familiar face. "Hey." Dean said coming up beside her.  
  
"Hi." She replied looking up at him. "Where's Shane?"  
  
He shrugged before answering. "Around."  
  
"Shouldn't leave a girl like Shane alone. Never know what she might do."  
  
Dean didn't look too worried. "If she cheats on me, well, I'll live."  
  
"What is it with that girl?" Rory asked. "Doesn't she care that the guys she dates don't even like or care about her."  
  
"I could ask you the same thing."  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?"  
  
Dean glanced over his shoulder as Jess approached. "Nothing." He replied and left.  
  
"What was that about?" Jess asked, handing Rory her bottle of water.  
  
"You mean Dean?" At his nod she shrugged. "He just implied that you don't care about me, just like you never cared about Shane."  
  
"Still don't think he's a jerk?" He inquired.  
  
Rory narrowed her eyes at him. "Jess, he's hurt and angry. Not that I blame him, but he will get over it. So try to be nice, ok?" Jess didn't look convinced. "For me?"  
  
"For you." Jess agreed.  
  
`````  
  
"Let me guess. The house is just too quiet without Rory, right?" Luke asked as Lorelei plopped down at the counter and placed her chin in her hands.  
  
"You have no idea." She told him. "Even Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory couldn't pep me up."  
  
"Things must really be bad."  
  
"They are." She agreed and sighed. "I thought coming here and bugging you would make me a happy person, but I can't even muster up the strength."  
  
"I bet you could muster some up for coffee." He poured her a mug without her even asking for one.  
  
She smiled and sat up straighter. "Oh Lukey! You do have a heart."  
  
"Call me that again and I take the coffee back and you will never see it again." He threatened, his hand reaching for the cup.  
  
"Mean!" She picked her coffee up and held it protectively against her.  
  
"It was just a warning." When he turned his back on her, she set the cup back again.  
  
"How did you manage before Jess?" She questioned, and then rolled her eyes. "I'm not sure how you manage with him, but still, how did you handle living alone? Rory goes out for a few hours and I can't stand it. What am I gonna do when she leaves for college?"  
  
"Living alone isn't so bad." He told her, leaning forward against the counter. "You have more time to think."  
  
"Ick! Trust me buddy, if you knew what went on up here," She pointed to her temple. "You would not want more time to think. Sometimes I confuse myself."  
  
"I don't doubt that."  
  
"I could always come and bug you more."  
  
"Because you don't do that enough as it is."  
  
Lorelei nodded. "Not nearly enough. I only come here twice a day. When Rory's gone, that number is going to double. At least."  
  
"You could bother someone else. Someone new. Won't that be fun? Finding some new prey."  
  
Lorelei pouted. "No one is as fun to torture as you, Lukey."  
  
"That's it." He exclaimed. "I'm cutting you off."  
  
"From what?"  
  
"Coffee." He looked straight into her eyes when he said it.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You wouldn't."  
  
"I just did." He held the pot out in front of her and when she reached for it, he snatched it back. "Apologize."  
  
"Never!" Lorelei exclaimed.  
  
"Then say goodbye to Mr. Coffee." He told her and put the pot under the counter. Lorelei stood up and went behind the counter. "Going somewhere?" He asked, stepping in front of her and blocking her path to the coffee.  
  
"This is illegal, Luke."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"You're breaking an amendment. The one about cruel and unusual punishment."  
  
Luke raised his eyebrows at her. "I don't think our founding fathers were talking about coffee when they wrote the Constitution."  
  
"Oh you're one of those people." She crossed her arms and shook her head.  
  
"Those people?" He questioned, dryly.  
  
"Yeah, those people. The kind that interpret the law strictly." Looking over his shoulder at the coffee pot, she faked right and tried to get past him on the left side, but he grabbed her arms and turned her so she was against the counter. His face loomed just inches above hers, and she could feel his warm breath on her cheek. Their eyes locked and for a minute, neither moved. But then Luke slowly lowered his face to hers. Just as his lips brushed softly over hers, the bell above the door jingled, announcing another presence in the diner. Quickly, they jerked apart. "Alex!" Lorelei exclaimed, brushing past Luke. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I stopped at your house first, but you weren't there. I figured here would be my best bet. Guess I was right." He glanced for Lorelei to Luke. "What's going on?"  
  
"Nothing." She answered him quickly.  
  
"Right." He nodded. "That looked like nothing to me."  
  
Luke spoke up. "It was."  
  
"Sorry, but I'm not feeling inclined to believe you." Alex told him.  
  
"Can we talk about this somewhere else?"  
  
"Sure." He responded and let Lorelei lead him outside, glancing back at Luke only once.  
  
`````  
  
"You kissed Luke?" Rory exclaimed.  
  
"It was just a little kiss." Lorelei defended herself.  
  
"And Alex saw?"  
  
"Walked right in on it."  
  
Rory nodded. "I see." She smiled a little. "Even I didn't get caught."  
  
"It's your fault you know."  
  
"How so?" Rory asked, slightly bewildered.  
  
Lorelei looked at her like it was obvious. "You're a bad influence on me. I mean, you cheated on Dean with Jess, so you started it. It's a cycle, a bad cycle that I wasn't strong enough to break."  
  
"It's not as bad as the cycle you started."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"Getting pregnant as an unwed teenager."  
  
"Am I ever going to live that down?"  
  
"I don't think so. You did have a child, who by the way, isn't going away any time soon."  
  
"Glad to hear it." Lorelei told her and pulled her into a hug, placing a kiss on her forehead. "Glad to hear it." 


	11. Jealous Jess Master J

Disclaimer: Plain and simple, I don't own Gilmore Girls  
  
A/N: The last chapter was kind of a filler, but it was kind of necessary. I even dropped a few hints.  
  
-Chapter 11-  
  
"I can do this." Lorelei said, standing in front of Luke's early the next morning. "Nothing to be afraid of."  
  
"Then why aren't you moving?" Rory asked from beside her.  
  
"I'm not hungry?" She tried.  
  
Rory snorted. "Ha! Who in their right mind would believe that?" She looked over at her mother and felt sorry for teasing her. "It'll be ok, I promise."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"How did you face Jess after you kissed him at Sookie's wedding?"  
  
Rory laughed slightly. "I didn't. I fled the state, remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah." Lorelei nodded. "But what about when you came back?"  
  
"I pretended like it never happened, or at least I tried to. I was with Dean and he had Shane."  
  
"What a tangled web of deceit." She glanced at the diner out of the corner of her eye. "Let's go." She said firmly and stepped towards the door. With a final deep breath, she opened it and walked in with Rory behind her, neither saw Dean standing a short ways down the road.  
  
`````  
  
"Hi." Lorelei's was soft, almost shy, as Luke approached their table.  
  
"Hey." Luke answered, not meeting her eye. "You two ready to order?"  
  
"Coffee." She replied and then smiled. "Unless I'm still banned."  
  
"That depends. You going to call me Lukey again?"  
  
"Not today."  
  
Luke nodded. "Then you may have coffee. Today." He poured them each a cup and walked away with a promise to return later to take their orders. Lorelei smirked as he walked away.  
  
"What?" Rory asked, unsure if she really wanted the answer. "What are you thinking?"  
  
"There are worse nicknames than Lukey." Her smile was truly wicked.  
  
"Mom, be nice."  
  
Lorelei frowned. "But nice is no fun." She sat back in her chair. "Jess needs a nickname too, but I think I'll leave that up to you."  
  
"Jess isn't really a nickname kind of person."  
  
"Then he probably wouldn't like Sugar Lips, Jessie-Pooh, Sweetie Pie, James Dean Wannabe, or Jess Master J."  
  
"Probably.wait, Jess Master J?"  
  
Lorelei shrugged. "It could work."  
  
"No more MTV for you." Rory informed her.  
  
"Yes, mom."  
  
Jess came over then. "Role reversal? Is that something they taught you in therapy?"  
  
"Therapy? Us? Why whatever would give you that idea?" Rory looked at him, her face the picture of total innocence.  
  
"Just a hunch."  
  
"I feel insulted." Lorelei stated.  
  
Rory agreed. "Me too."  
  
"I didn't want to do this."  
  
Jess frowned and knitted his eyebrows together. "Do what?"  
  
Rory gasped. "Not the new nickname?"  
  
Lorelei nodded. "It has to be done. He questioned our sanity."  
  
"If you must." Rory finally consented.  
  
"Should I be worried?" Jess stepped back a little.  
  
Lorelei stood up and faced him, her voice loud. "Hey everybody! Can I have your attention please?" Everyone in the diner looked up. "I just wanted to inform you that he," She pointed to Jess. "Is no longer to be called Jess. He now prefers Jess Master J, and wishes to be referred to as just that. So when you see him or want to talk to him, please remember, it's Jess Master J now. Thank-you." She finished and sat down.  
  
"Jess Master J?" He looked from Rory to Lorelei and then back to Rory. "I hate rap."  
  
"But you'd look so darn cute as a thug." Lorelei pointed out.  
  
"You'd look cute as a cheerleader. Or married to an accountant living in a Hartford mansion with three little ones and a poodle."  
  
"Get him out of here." Lorelei demanded to Rory. "Take him for a walk or lock him the apartment or throw him off that bridge of yours, just get him out of here or being called Jess Master J will be the least of his problems."  
  
"But I didn't get my breakfast?" Rory protested.  
  
"Well, sweets, you have to choose. The breakfast or the boyfriend."  
  
"Well, the breakfast is yummy and filling. And it comes with so many possibilities and options. Bacon or sausage, pancakes or waffles, eggs or french toast."  
  
"You seem to be leaning towards the breakfast."  
  
Rory continued. "But Jess, well, he talks back to me. Sometimes. Kind of easy on the eyes." She smiled at him. "He'll be around for more than just one morning."  
  
"Let's hope."  
  
"And he brings me the breakfast, so without him there'd be no breakfast and I'd be stuck with nothing." She pondered her choices a moment longer. "I guess I'll choose the boyfriend."  
  
"Who says I want to go anywhere with you?" Jess questioned. "I mean, you only date me because I bring you food."  
  
"And coffee."  
  
Jess pretended to look angry. "Fine, we'll go for a walk."  
  
"Smart boy." Lorelei nodded. "I'll see you at home Rory. Peace out, Jess Master J." She added in a low voice."  
  
"I don't think thugs talk like that." Jess told her.  
  
He started to walk towards the door with Rory, but Lorelei called after them. "Hey, Ror, when you were listing the reasons to pick, Jess, you left out good kisser." She thought she saw a slight blush creep onto Jess' face, but she couldn't be sure.  
  
"No I didn't." Rory teases and quickly exited the diner.  
  
Jess followed her and when they were outside, he grabbed her by the waist and turned her around. His lips met hers and her arms immediately went around his neck. Tracing his tongue lightly across her bottom lip, she opened slightly to give him access and he deepened the kiss. Moments later they pulled apart, both breathless. "Still think I'm not a good kisser?"  
  
She didn't answer him. Instead she pulled him to her for another kiss.  
  
`````  
  
Rory sat in the gazebo later that afternoon reading a book. The wind started to blow slightly and she shivered slightly. Quickly she finished the page and book marked it. Slipping it back into her purse, she stood and pulled her coat tightly around her. "Rory?" Dean came up the steps to stand in front of her.  
  
"Hey." She replied.  
  
"Can we talk?"  
  
While she was a little skeptical about what he might want, she agreed. "Sure, about what?"  
  
"You and me."  
  
Rory frowned up at him. "There is no you and me."  
  
"Because of Jess." He looked away from her and shoved his hands in his pocket.  
  
Shaking her head, she sighed, long ago she had grown tired of this argument. "Jess isn't why we broke up."  
  
"No?" Dean asked sharply.  
  
"We were friends but you didn't trust me when it came to him."  
  
Dean glared at her. "With good reason."  
  
"Are you talking about when I went to New Your to see him? Because I explained that. It's not like anything happened."  
  
"Liar!" Dean shouted and Rory stepped back in surprise.  
  
When she spoke again her voice was softer. "In New York."  
  
Cutting her off, he spat out the next words. "I'm not talking about New York, I'm talking about here, in Star's Hollow. Sookie's wedding." He watched her face for her reaction. "Ring any bells?"  
  
"Sookie's.how did you know?"  
  
"That you kissed him? That you went there as my date, as my girlfriend, and then snuck off to have some secret rendezvous with Jess? Jess, of all people."  
  
"There was no secret anything." She defended herself.  
  
Dean rolled his eyes. "You kissed him."  
  
Turning from him, she sat on the bench. "I was talking to my dad and when he left I saw Jess standing there. I didn't even know he was back in town. So, I went over to talk. To say hi and the next thing I knew, I was kissing him. Hurting you was not something I wanted to do."  
  
"And you thought that kissing that jerk was going to make me jump for joy?"  
  
"No, of course not. But it was only suppose to be a one-time thing. After it happened, I decided I wanted to make things work with you and that Jess and I would never be anything but friends."  
  
Dean placed his hand on her shoulder and waited until she turned to face him. "We still could make it work. I'm willing to forgive you for everything. For kissing Jess, for dating him after we broke up, everything."  
  
She stood, causing his hand to fall to his side. "I'm with Jess now."  
  
"He's dating you for one reason and one reason only. Once he gets you to sleep with him, he'll end it. There's no greater conquest than sleeping with the town virgin. We dated for two years, Rory, and I never once tried anything with you, you and Jess have been together for a whole two weeks and he's all over you, not that you seem to mind."  
  
With a shake of her head, Rory answered. "Jess doesn't see me like that. I know you don't believe it, but he really does care about me."  
  
"He doesn't love you."  
  
"Maybe not; probably not." Rory admitted sadly. "But it doesn't change things. I want to be with him, he makes me happy."  
  
"So did I."  
  
"I know and you were always great. The best first boyfriend a girl could ask for, but that's just it. You were my first boyfriend, but I think deep down we both knew it wasn't going to last forever. I did love you and I'll always care about you. Do you think that one day we could be friends again?"  
  
Dean turned away from her, braced his hands on the railing and leaned over slightly. "I'd like to try, but I can't make any promises. I still love you Rory, so much that it hurts to see you with Jess. I honestly don't understand it. What is it about that guy? Why is he every girl's dream?"  
  
Rory didn't know why she felt the need to explain her feelings for Jess; she just wanted him to understand that her being with Jess had nothing to with Dean. "Jess, honestly, he's not the guy I would have picked for myself, he kind of caught me by surprise. We have a lot in common and he definitely makes life more interesting. He's a challenge and I sometimes feel like I'm talking to a brick wall, or myself but I know that I can count on him. Deep down, Jess is a good guy, surprisingly sweet and even a little sensitive, but he'll deny it to the end of time. He makes me laugh, he makes me happy." She reiterated.  
  
"Do you love him?" He finally faced her again and watched her closely as he awaited her response.  
  
"I don't know, but I want to find out."  
  
He nodded a defeated look on his face. "I hope it works out for you. I'm never going to like Jess and I still think he's wrong for you, but I won't try to come between you two anymore. Although," He added with a slight smile, "I can't make any promises when it comes to Shane. That girl is straight out of Fatal Attraction."  
  
"So you and her aren't."  
  
"Dating?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Heck no." He laughed. "I wanted to make you jealous and she wanted Jess back, so she came up with this idea to date to achieve just that. I never should have went along with it. I'm sorry."  
  
"And I'm sorry I hurt you."  
  
Dean shrugged, "It's ok, I forgive you. As long as you're happy."  
  
"I am." She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.  
  
"Rory?" Jess stood on the bottom step of the gazebo watching them.  
  
"Jess, hey." She greeted removing herself from Dean's embrace.  
  
"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"  
  
Rory looked down at him, confused. "What are you talking about? Dean and I were just."  
  
"Getting back together?" He tried. "I should have guessed I'd never be good enough for the precious, perfect Rory Gilmore." He walked away from her as she called after him. 


	12. Jaywalking Is A Serious Offense

Disclaimer: Plain and simple, I don't own Gilmore Girls  
  
A/N-One more chapter after this! Please review, I want to break 100!! I'll explain to you more about my idea for a period piece in the next chapter. Enjoy!  
  
-Chapter 12-  
  
"Hey Luke." Rory entered the diner and looked around anxiously.  
  
He frowned at her as he watched her search. "He's not here."  
  
Her gaze jerked to him. "Do you know where he is?"  
  
"Do I ever?" Luke asked.  
  
Rory forced a small laugh. "Thanks anyway, I'm sure I'll find him." She replied before heading out the door.  
  
"Rory, hun!" Lorelei called quickening her pace to catch up with her daughter. "What's wrong?" Her voice changed to concern when she took in Rory's face.  
  
"Stuff with Jess." Lorelei nodded. "You look smug." She pointed out.  
  
Lorelei shrugged. "I knew he was bad news, I warned you he'd hurt you."  
  
Biting back a laugh, she shook her head. "He didn't hurt me mom. I hurt him." She told her sadly. "Now I have to find him and explain."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Rory sighed. "He saw me hug Dean and jumped to conclusions. We were just saying goodbye, finally getting some closure, but Jess saw and now he thinks, well he thinks what anyone would think after seeing that."  
  
"That you and Dean were gonna try again."  
  
"Right, but we weren't, we're not, and now I need to tell Jess that, but I don't know where he is." She could feel herself growing frustrated and didn't know how to stop it.  
  
"Deep breaths, hun, deep breaths." She paused for a moment. "Now, if you were Jess where would you go?" A small smile spread over her face and Lorelei knew she had thought of the answer. "Go find him!" She watched Rory hurry in the opposite direction and entered Luke's. "Coffee?" Her voice was childlike as she stuck out her lower lip in a pout.  
  
Changing the subject, he didn't even reach for the coffeepot. "You just missed Rory."  
  
"No I didn't, I saw her outside. Coffee?" She repeated.  
  
"How do you think things are going with her and Jess?"  
  
"They're going through a slightly rough spot, but I think they'll bounce back. Coffee?"  
  
Luke draped a towel over his shoulder. "She's good for him."  
  
"Only the Pope could be a better influence. Now I'm not kidding anymore, coffee? Please? I said please."  
  
"I heard you."  
  
"So." She drew out the word.  
  
He rolled his eyes, but relented. "You will die very young, remember that." With that said, he poured her a cup.  
  
"At least I'll die happy." She retorted after taking a long drink.  
  
"That's one way to look at it."  
  
Lorelei grew thoughtful. "Would you miss me?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"If I died, would you miss me?"  
  
His eyes met hers briefly, "Yeah, I'd miss you."  
  
`````  
  
Rory stopped just short of the bridge when she saw him sitting there, his feet dangling over the edge, his eyes fixed on a point straight ahead. With a deep breath she approached him and dropped onto the bridge next to him. His body tensed up slightly at her presence, but no other emotion showed. "Hi."  
  
He refused to look at her, but answered shortly. "Hi."  
  
"I've been looking for you."  
  
"Wanted to make things final?"  
  
The coldness in his voice made Rory flinch, both inwardly and externally. "No, I wanted to explain to you what you saw."  
  
"I'm not blind Rory."  
  
"You saw me hug Dean, but it wasn't what you thought. We aren't getting back together. I don't want to get back together with him." Jess remained silent. "I'm with the guy I want. I chose you, remember?"  
  
Jess finally met her gaze. "People change their minds everyday."  
  
"I haven't." A thought crossed her mind and it was her turn to look away. "Have you?" Her voice was small.  
  
"No." His answer was simple, one small word, but it was all she needed to hear.  
  
"I'm sorry about what you saw."  
  
"I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions, but I know what you two had. You were the great love of Star's Hollow."  
  
"Were being the key word there. I'm not with Dean anymore, we're friends, but that's it. I have a new guy in my life. He's pretty cool too."  
  
"Cool, huh?"  
  
"Oh yeah," Rory smiled. "He's into music, and books, and he's surprisingly smart. Not to mention the whole thug appeal, which I find very attractive."  
  
"Call me Jess Master J again and we're going to have some real problems." He teased.  
  
Rory smile widened. "Don't blame me, I didn't come up with it."  
  
"Well, you know what they say about payback."  
  
"You think you can get back at my mom? Now this I gotta hear." Jess put his arm around her shoulder and she leaned into him.  
  
"We start with a nickname and go from there." He began.  
  
`````  
  
"I take it all is good?" Lorelei asked as Jess and Rory entered the diner hand in hand.  
  
"Very good." Rory answered, letting go of his hand and sitting by her mom. "But now I'm in desperate need to of coffee."  
  
"You do realize she'll die young too?" Luke questioned.  
  
Lorelei nodded. "When I go, I'm taking her with me." Jess smirked and poured Rory's coffee as Luke walked away shaking his head.  
  
"How sweet." Rory's voice was sarcastic. "So, mom, got a date for the big charity thing?"  
  
Lorelei caught sight of Luke out of the corner of her eye. "Not exactly."  
  
"You'd better hurry before Grandma sets you up with a lawyer or an accountant or something equally as bad. What about Alex?"  
  
"Oh, he'd work, if we were on speaking terms."  
  
Understanding dawned on Rory. "Oh yeah. Well then, how about." She raised her eyebrows in Luke's direction.  
  
"He'd say yes." Jess pointed out.  
  
"No," She shook her head at the teens, who looked unconvinced. "It's not like that with Luke and I. We're just friends."  
  
"With benefits." Rory added.  
  
"No! There are no benefits, where'd you get that dirty little head of yours? Nevermind, don't answer that. The point is, I'm not asking him."  
  
"Then say hello to an evening with a guy named Herbert or Blithe."  
  
"I personally like Blithe." Jess commented.  
  
Lorelei glared at him. "And I personally like it when you shut-up and mind your own business."  
  
"Touchy touchy." He held his hands up and backed away.  
  
"Going to do some work for a change?" She called after him.  
  
Rory waited until her mom looked at her. "You don't know things won't work unless you try."  
  
"I never thought I'd see the day that my teenage daughter was giving my love advice."  
  
Rory reached for a muffin before responding. "You're extremely bright teenage daughter who has a very good track record for being right. Besides, what's the worst that could happen."  
  
"Great!" Lorelei exclaimed. "Now something terrible is going to happen and it'll be all your fault."  
  
"Go!" Rory pointed towards Luke and watched as her mother slowly made her way over to him.  
  
`````  
  
"Hey there." Lorelei greeted.  
  
"Hi." He replied punching some numbers into the cash register. "Can I get you something."  
  
"Maybe." He looked up at her and waited. "Well there's this thing, a big dinner thing, and I need a date. Know anybody who'd be willing?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh, I see. Well, I actually had someone in mind."  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"Yeah, actually it's you. Would you go with me? I know I'm asking a lot, but I'd really appreciate it. I don't want to go alone and give my mother the opportunity to gloat."  
  
Luke frowned. "What's in it for me?"  
  
"The pleasure of my company."  
  
Luke chuckled softly. "So an evening of torture then?  
  
"How rude!"  
  
"Relax Stephanie Tanner, I'll go, but you owe me big time."  
  
"Nice Full House reference," She commented. "I'll see you Friday and don't forget to wear a tux." She started to walk away, but he called after her.  
  
"Hold it right there. A tux?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"No."  
  
"Come on Luke, you already agreed to go."  
  
"That was before I knew about the tux."  
  
"You're going."  
  
He sighed in defeat. "I know."  
  
`````  
  
Rory pulled away from Jess' embrace slightly and looked up at him. "You really don't have a problem with PDA do you?"  
  
"Considering we're making out in the middle of town, I'd say no." He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers once more.  
  
"I have a problem with it." They broke apart to see Taylor standing in front of them. "This is a public place, not a motel room."  
  
"There's a difference?" Jess asked.  
  
Taylor turned angry eyes on him. "Listen to me you little hoodlum, this town has rules and morals and this behavior you two are exhibiting goes against both."  
  
"I'm sorry Taylor." Rory told him. "We didn't mean to offend you."  
  
"Well, having your hands all over each other is offensive."  
  
Jess smirked slightly. "We were just kissing, it isn't a big deal."  
  
"We'll see about that."  
  
Rory looked confused. "What do you mean?"  
  
"This," He motioned between her and Jess, "Will be addressed at the next town meeting." He told them and stalked off.  
  
Jess laughed and Rory swatted him on the arm. "Don't laugh, this is serious." She forced herself to keep a straight face as well.  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"Yes, we're a public nuisance." She paused and studied him. "Well, you've always been a public nuisance, but now you're pulling me down with you. You are a bad influence."  
  
"Next thing you know, you'll be littering."  
  
"Or jaywalking."  
  
"Heaven forbid!" He placed his hand to his heart in mock horror. Rory laughed, before wrapping her arms around Jess and pulling him towards her for another kiss.  
  
"I can still see you!" Taylor called from across the street.  
  
Rory released Jess with a sigh and took a hold of his hand. "Walk me home?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
They walked in silence for a few minutes before Rory finally spoke. "So, you ready for tomorrow?"  
  
"Tomorrow? What's tomorrow?" He joked with her, but at the worried expression on her face, he answered seriously. "Yeah, I'm ready. You think your grandparents will like me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I bet they loved Dean."  
  
A laugh escaped Rory's lips. "Hardly, they both disliked him immensely. Which means, they'll hate you."  
  
"No one good enough for their little grand baby?"  
  
"That and they've been led to believe you broke me."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Rory held up her arm that had been in a cast months ago. "Remember my fractured wrist? To them you broke my arm in a horrendous car crash."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Jess was the one looking a little worried now. "Any advice on how to make them hate me less? Tips of the trade if you will."  
  
"Umm, be polite to my grandmother, remember your manners, and try talking to my grandfather about something intelligent, like literature, but avoid talking about your future. He'll grill you on where you want to go to college and what you want to be when you're done with your schooling."  
  
"So I need to appear to be a courteous scholar?"  
  
Rory nodded. "Something like that. I'll try to help you if I can, but do not, I repeat do not, spend anytime alone with them, especially if my mother is around."  
  
"This dinner is sounding less and less fun."  
  
"Who said it was going to be fun?" He frowned at her. "Get through this one night and the rest will be smooth sailing."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Not a chance."  
  
Jess muttered softly, almost under his breath, but Rory heard him and smiled. "The things I do for you." 


	13. Making A Memory

Disclaimer: Plain and simple, I don't own Gilmore Girls.  
  
A/N: Last chapter! I really hope you all have enjoyed reading this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. I want to thank everyone who reviewed my story; you have no idea how much it meant to me. Thanks again.  
  
The next story I want to do is a period piece and it would take place in the late 1800's out in the Wild West. I want to try and stay as true to the characters as best I can, but obviously a few things will have to be altered. Would anyone be interested in this? Let me know.  
  
-Chapter 13-  
  
"This is a house?" Jess asked upon entering the Logan's spacious mansion.  
  
"Yep." Lorelei spoke up from behind him. "Welcome to my childhood."  
  
"Doesn't seem so bad."  
  
Lorelei snorted. "Wait till you meet the people who live in houses like this."  
  
"Lorelei, Rory!" Emily exclaimed coming to greet them.  
  
She leaned in close to Jess. "Speak of the devil."  
  
"I'm so glad you came." She smiled, before taking in Jess and Luke.  
  
"We said we would."  
  
"Yes," Emily nodded, "But that means nothing coming from you. Well now, don't be rude. Introduce me to your guests."  
  
"Right, right." Lorelei placed her hand on Luke's arm and pulled him forward a bit. "Mom, this is Luke; Luke, my mother."  
  
"The diner man?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I see, and Rory who is this young man?"  
  
"This is Jess, grandma, I've told you about him."  
  
"Ah yes, the boy who wrecked your car. It's nice to meet you." She smiled with false sincerity.  
  
Jess nodded politely. "It's a pleasure meeting you Mrs. Gilmore, Rory's told me a lot about you."  
  
"Well she's told me almost nothing about you, except you broke her arm and are now her new boyfriend."  
  
"Mom, can we please try and get along tonight. After all, this isn't about us, it's about charity."  
  
Emily sighed and motioned for them to follow her. "Come, I'll introduce you to the Logan's and then we can find your father, I'm sure he would like to meet your dates as well."  
  
"Luke isn't my date mom, he's just a friend."  
  
"With benefits." Rory whispered in her ear, but she pushed her away.  
  
"What was that, Rory?" Emily asked.  
  
Rory looked at her innocently. "Nothing Grandma."  
  
`````  
  
"Richard, Lorelei and Rory are here."  
  
Richard excused himself from his business associates and smiled warmly at his daughter and granddaughter. "How wonderful it is to see you both."  
  
"Cause it's been so long." Lorelei teased.  
  
"A week is too long." He told her. "Now, who are these two gentleman?"  
  
"Grandpa," Rory began, "This is my boyfriend, Jess, and Jess this is my grandfather."  
  
"Nice to met you, sir." Like with Dean, Richard simply looked at Jess' outstretched hand, but then reluctantly reached out to shake it.  
  
"Likewise." He said and turned his attention to Lorelei.  
  
"Oh me?" She asked at his nod she introduced him to Luke and the two men shook hands as well. "I need to get a drink." Lorelei announced and directed Luke to follow her. "You need one too." She told him.  
  
Jess looked from Rory to her grandparents and back again. Richard broke the silence. "Well, Jess, you're not what I expected."  
  
"What did you expect?" He asked.  
  
"By the way Lorelei described you, I had pictured you with piercings and tattoos, a real gang banger."  
  
"Lorelei isn't exactly my biggest fan."  
  
"To be honest," Emily interjected, "None of us are."  
  
"Grandma!" Rory exclaimed.  
  
"It's ok, Rory" Jess told his girlfriend, before addressing Richard and Emily, "You have no reason to like me. I'm sure most of what Lorelei has told you is true, I've made my fair share of mistakes, but I care about Rory. She's a good influence on me, she even has me going to school on a regular basis." He smiled a little.  
  
Richard nodded, "So, school isn't important to you?"  
  
Jess looked over at Rory, and she grinned a little. This was leading to a discussion about his future, just as she had predicted. "I've learned all I need outside of a school building. In New York, it was low on my priority list and when I moved to Star's Hollow I simply didn't care anymore. I can do well in school I know that. As my teachers are constantly telling me, all I have to do is apply myself."  
  
"Jess is really smart, Grandpa. School just doesn't interest him."  
  
"Then what do you plan to do with you life? What do you see yourself doing in the future?"  
  
Jess sighed as he thought about it. He'd asked himself that very same question over and over again. "As ironic as it sounds, probably in college." Rory's head swung to the side to look at him, he'd never mentioned college to her before. "I've actually applied to a few. It won't be Yale or Harvard, but I know I want to make something of myself and until I figure out what that is exactly, I might as well explore my options in college."  
  
Richard smiled at him and Rory knew he'd passed the test. Her grandfather liked him and she was honestly shocked. "Can we be excused?" Rory asked. "I'd like to go find my mom."  
  
"Of course." Richard nodded. "It was nice meeting you, Jess, I hope to get to know you better."  
  
"Same here." Jess answered and then looked at Mrs. Gilmore. "It was a pleasure meeting you as well." He told her, but she when she didn't respond, he and Rory walked away.  
  
"I like him." Richard told his wife.  
  
"Shut-up, Richard" She ordered with a frown.  
  
`````  
  
"I hope this evening doesn't suck too bad." Lorelei exclaimed lifting the wineglass to her lips.  
  
"I'm sure you getting drunk and making a scene would liven up the party." Luke replied.  
  
Lorelei smiled slyly. "I hadn't thought of that."  
  
"Because it's not going to happen." He took the glass from her.  
  
"Meanie!" She exclaimed, but didn't try to get it back. "Wanna dance?" She gestured towards the wooden floor of the ballroom.  
  
Luke shook his head. "I don't dance."  
  
"Come on, it's just a slow dance. I promise it'll be painless."  
  
"Why don't I believe you?" He asked, but let her lead him onto the floor and wrap her arms around his neck. After a moment's hesitation, he placed his hands on her waist and she leaned into him.  
  
"There, that's not so bad, is it?"  
  
He agreed. "It could be worse."  
  
"Exactly, you could be dancing with Miss Patty."  
  
Luke cringed. "Never say that again."  
  
"Deal." They lapsed into a comfortable silence as they swayed to the music. Glancing at him quickly, Lorelei placed her head on his shoulder and felt his hands move from where they sat on her waist to encircle her back. "Hey, Luke?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I was thinking that maybe we should talk about the kiss." She told him quietly and waited.  
  
He stopped dancing and stepped back from her. "What about it?"  
  
"Well, you're like my best friend so it kind of threw me for a loop, you know?"  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
"But see, I'm not sure if it was a bad loop."  
  
"Oh?" He asked, and she thought he sounded hopeful, or maybe she was just the one being hopeful.  
  
"It was nice."  
  
It came out fast and at first he thought he had misheard.  
  
"Nice?"  
  
"Really nice." She admitted and put her arms back around his neck. Gently, she pulled his face so it was just inches from hers. "What do you say we see if it is as nice the second time around?" She whispered before placing her lips on his. He immediately wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. Someone clearing their throat from beside them finally cause them to break apart.  
  
"Ewww!" Rory teased. "PDA!"  
  
"Now you know how it feels." She replied, referring to Rory and Jess.  
  
"It's about time you two got together." Jess told them.  
  
Rory nodded. "Past time."  
  
"Well then, " Lorelei began, "How about you two get lost so we can make up for lost time?" She winked at Luke and they all laughed when he turned bright red.  
  
`````  
  
"I can't believe they finally hooked up." Rory and Jess were walking beside the pool, when she stopped to tell him this for the third time since they had left Luke and Lorelei.  
  
"They did take their own sweet time." He replied and eyed Rory's shivering figure. "I told you to bring your coat outside with you." His voice held a hint of scolding.  
  
"Sorry mom." Her face was truly apologetic.  
  
Slipping his jacket off, he placed it over his shoulders. "Here." A smile formed on his lips when she slipped her arms into it.  
  
"I hate how in the movies or on t.v. they just let it hang on their shoulders, like that really keeps them warm." She explained. They both turned at the sound of footsteps and Rory frowned at the intruder. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"You're not the only one with rich grandparents, freak. "Shane informed her. "As shocking as it may sound, I'm not white trash."  
  
"I never said you were. " Rory replied, steeling herself for an argument.  
  
Shane sighed. "Look, I saw you earlier so I came out here to tell you that I'm sorry for everything." She looked at Jess and continued. "If you want to waste your time with her, I won't try to come between you anymore. No more stunts, nothing."  
  
"Really?" Jess asked skeptically.  
  
With an eager nod, she agreed. "Really, there's just one thing first and then I'll leave you two alone for good." Slowly she approached them and held her hand out to Rory. "Truce?" When Rory grasped her hand, Shane yanked her hard and into the water she went. "Bye." She smiled sweetly and gave a little wave, before turning to head back to the party.  
  
Rory surfaced and was met by Jess' face peering down at her, an amused expression danced in his eyes. She could tell he was trying hard not to laugh at her, but was failing badly. "It's not funny!" She exclaimed, pushing wet hair from her face.  
  
His laughter finally subsided and he nodded in mock seriousness. "Not at all." Then he smirked a little and cocked his head to the side. "I never knew drowned rats were so cute."  
  
"Shut-up!" She splashed him a little.  
  
"Sorry." His apology seemed sincere enough and her face softened a little.  
  
"Just help me out of here." Reaching out, Jess took her hand and prepared to pull her out, but Rory had other plans. Tugging on his hand, he landed in the water next to her and she laughed loudly. "I never knew drowned rats were so cute." She mocked him when his head was out of the water.  
  
"You're hysterical you know that." Water dripped from his hair and eyelashes, causing him to swipe at them with the back of his hand.  
  
"But that's one of the many reasons you love me!" The words were out before she could stop them. The word love had never come up, even in a teasing fashion. After all, they hadn't even been dating for a full two months. She decided against speaking again and simply waited for his response.  
  
Jess looked at her wet form and a slow smile creeped across his face. A smile that had the power to make Rory's pulse quicken. "Yeah," He agreed, the smile never leaving. "One of many reasons." Like a snake, his arm came around her waist and pulled her against him. His free hand brushed a wet strand of hair behind her ear. "You may be the strangest girl I have ever met, but I love you."  
  
"I love you too." Her fingertips brushed over his lips, before she pressed her own to them. When they finally pulled apart she smiled. "Well," She gave them both a once over. "This isn't exactly the romantic setting I had envisioned."  
  
"What? I think it's perfect."  
  
"At least it's an interesting story to tell people."  
  
"Exactly. It's not the same old, 'he took me to a romantic restaurant and told me over candlelight and roses." He agreed in high pitched, girly tone.  
  
Rory laughed. "Who wants that when you could have a moonlit dip in the middle of winter?" Her laughter died in her throat when Jess kissed her again.  
  
"I love you Rory Gilmore."  
  
She sighed contently. "I love you too Jess Mariano."  
  
The End  
  
So, what did you all think? Again, I really hoped you enjoyed reading my story. Please review and tell me your opinions of it!! 


End file.
